


Glassy Sky (Harry Hook X Reader)

by VariansTea



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Disney, Drama & Romance, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hint at Smut, Kid Harry Hook, Minor Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Movie: Descendants 2, Pirates, Post-Descendants 2, Protective Harry Hook, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariansTea/pseuds/VariansTea
Summary: After the defeat of Uma, kids on the isle are all given invitations to Auradon Prep. (Y/N) is the daughter of Madame Medusa and therefore has grown up on the isle of the lost- she has lived through the original VKs going to Auradon and she stayed away during the fight with Uma. But when her childhood friend, Harry Hook, persuades her to stay behind on the isle and all the old villains begin to appear again, (Y/N) realises she needs to leave Harry or become something more than friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched descendants 2 as a joke and quickly became obsessed with Harry Hook. I need a pharmacist (thats a reference probably nobody will know...). Either way, the reader is the daughter of Madame Medusa, the villain from "The Rescuers" and some plot points from that movie are mentioned. Enjoy~

~(Your/Name) POV~

The smell of the Bayou was never exceedingly pleasant. Considering its basically the swamp meant it was never going to be a sweet scent- however, today had been tolerable as it had been raining; the rain always made the air fresh, the waters more clear and the soil smell strongly. Therefore, I was able to take a comfortable seat outside my home as the atmosphere was not as pungent as usual. Despite the rain coming to a stop, I continued to wear my large crimson red sun hat which draped at the edges- almost touching my shoulders. The edges dipped so low in order to obscure the view of my face (my childhood had an awfully large part in that situation) meaning I almost didn't catch sigh of a dim emerald glass bottle bobbing along through the water weeds.

The bottle had a rolled up paper inside it- the types of messages in bottles you would hear of in story books- and seemed to adorn the graceful crest of Auradon Prep. My eyes instinctively widened when I'd realized this, meaning my whole body shot up into action too: my knees dragged me closer to the water, my arms went flailing around as I attempted to grab up the little message and desperate incoherent noises tumbled from my mouth- they were meant to be pleas that the bottle would float closer to my grasp. Thankfully, the glass gently nudged against my finger tips, allowing me to hoist the bottle up into my hands; light reflecting from the shield over the isle bounced off the dim bottle. My eyes temporarily gazed at the shield over the isle- it stopped all us villains from escaping the Isle of the lost and protected all the royals over the ocean, in Auradon. 

The rolled up paper from the bottle was an odd yet pleasant beige with a wax blue seal- the letter showcased a lush italic font which was some of the most difficult writing I'd ever seen (it didn't help the fact that I had only learnt basic reading from my mother's old papers); the letter opened with a paragraph that just praised the reputation of Auradon and practically spat on the existence of the isle shrouded in darkness. A scoff tempted to escape my mouth- until I noticed the second paragraph opening:

" ** _We cordially invite you to Auradon Prep_** "

My gaping jaw slowly shut, as the words replayed several times over in my mind- so King Ben wasn't lying when the VKs defeated Uma, he was actually inviting more kids from the Isle. One of my hands sub consciously rose to trace over my left eye- if i went to Auradon then i would have to make excuses about why i covered that half of my face with my hair or hat. However, being in Auradon meant having a better life over all: no danger of villainous kids or parents, no crime, better health and living conditions. So, with barely any energy left in my body, I hoisted myself up from the porch and prepared for the journey to Auradon tomorrow.

............................................

I'd made my way into the town centre earlier than the limo was planned to arrive- surprisingly, some of the other invited kids were crowding around with their parents! It was strange to see a villain trailing after their children in order to say goodbye to them. Among these villains, I managed to set eyes on Drizella Tremaine along with her sister and mother- Dizzy Tremaine excitedly bouncing as she awaited the limo to Auradon. Lady Tremaine was old enough to be classified ancient by now, her sickly green eyes bore into everyone's worst fear; she was a close friend of my mother. Dizzy eventually set eyes on me and rushed over in a blur of multi-colour ruffles, "(Y/N)! You were invited to Auradon to?" she excitedly enquired, giving me a hasty hug before her trio of guardians approached. My eyes hesitantly travelled up to Lady Tremaine's- barely. visible from beneath my hat-, "Lady Tremaine" I greeted, slightly bowing my head. Even on an isle of Villains, there was a hierarchy. 

"(Y/N)" my name was spat out of the older woman's mouth, earning an internal flinch from me, "how is your mother? I haven't seen nor heard from her in months" the greying Tremaine made it sound more like a life threatening interrogation than general conversation. My hands began wringing together nervously, "well... unfortunately Madame Medusa had an incident with the... alligators in the bayou, she won't really be available anymore" I mumbled, mentally cursing out at my mother (not that I regretted her death, but because of how she treated me before her death). Lady  Tremaine hummed suspiciously before turning her back to me, "I apologize for your loss" her tone wasn't in the least bit sincere but it was obvious that was the end of our conversation. A heavy sigh escaped me- what more could happen?

I violently flinched when a freezing object was pressed against the back of my neck- I even tried to jump forward, but I was held back by an oddly contrasting warmth around my wrist. "Well, well, well- look what we  'ave here" a familiar deep Scottish accent spoke lowly from behind me, his smirk practically visible in my mind after just hearing his voice. I pulled my wrist back, escaping from his light grasp and smiled up to the brunette man "Hi, **_Harry_** ". It was no surprise to me that Harry had aged relatively well- and by that I mean that he definitely lived up to the attractive rumours spread about him. At that moment in time, his short brown hair was wild and barely swept over his eyes, his eyes were still an ocean blue: very fitting considering his pirate based attire. A blood red leather jacket and a shining silver hook in his hand- like father, like son. 

"You've been invited to Auradon too? Or did you just come for a show?" I asked, knowing full well Harry could be up to either. His smirk was vibrant amongst the crowd of frowning villains, "I was invited" he stated, giving a slow look up and down at my appearance "but I'm not going" he assured. My brow raised, I was unfazed by his looks by now, "you're not? Why? What's the point of even coming to the pick up point if you aren't coming?" I crossed my arms over my chest- not angrily, but rather curiously. Harry hummed, "I was hopin' I would find you here, (Y/N)" he admitted, absent mindedly turning in slow circles around me; it was like he was trying to torment me or something. 

"Well aren't you lucky. But why we're you looking for me? It's been a while and nothing has changed as far as I know it" I was almost being snarky, which was natural for a kid on the isle so Harry still acted as himself. He stopped temporarily, staring into the reflection of his artificial hook, "I was planin' on askin' ye' to stay- after all, us villain kids have no business in _**Bore-don**_ " he raised a valid point. I'd heard of the struggles the original VK's had when they first transitioned to Auradon; the suspicion surrounding them, being ostracized and having no peace around the royals. Then of course with my own worries about my past and its scars. The offer to stay was increasingly enticing.

One of my hands rested on my hip while the other pointed at Harry's vicinity, "what's your game, Hook? I don't see you asking any other kids to stay behind- why would I waste my chance to have a better life?" the man gave me a sly glance, "because I'm staying?" he jokingly offered as an excuse. He quickly added on, "bein' there would be like livin' with our parents all over again: we'd be ridiculed" his accent turned deeper, like it raked through his entire being as his opinion became more enticing than the thought of Auradon. Within the next few minutes of one sided bargaining, a sleak midnight limousine had rolled up to the town centre and a chauffeur stepped out holding a list- the list obviously had the names of all the kids expected to go. I gave one look at the limo: it's shadowed Windows, it's comfortable leather seats revealed from the wide open door-- then I looked at the grinning Harry Hook: he held his hand out with a lopsided smile that reminded me of our childhood together. 

My hand intertwined with Harry's before we bounded off so that we wouldn't even hear our names being called out.


	2. II: Reminisce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and Harry reminisce about their childhood.

 

~(Your/Name) POV~

We bounded away from the docks- pushing past villainous parents and children alike, occasionally dipping into alleyways to escape possible chasers, sometimes tipping or kicking down makeshift street stalls; what can I say? Harry had an immediate influence. Then again, it felt like we were kids again. Running through the murky, undesirable streets of the isle, daring each other to steal from a strong man's pocket or grab food from a violent seller, laughing as we hid in the shadows from whoever we'd annoyed that minute. That's probably why I did it- because it reminded me of when we were younger and could get away with anything. Before all the transfers of villain kids to Auradon, before Uma tried to invade Auradon a year back and before the original VK's were sent away. I'd wanted to feel that way again for years. So, sub consciously, I laughed as I slid through a crack in between two buildings- one hand clinging tightly onto the rim of my hat, ensuring it would always shadow over my face. Even if nobody would be able it in the cracks of the walls and it was too dark for Harry to see; I was ashamed of it. I could vaguely hear Harry laugh too, most likely at how I'd reacted to our sudden runaway plan. 

We only stopped when we reached the bay. If I squinted my eyes and gazed for long, I could just catch sight of the bayou forest across the bay. I assumed we would head to mine later today- unless Harry had some secret home. However, I'd only heard of him staying on Uma's ship; and that had been destroyed by Auradon guards after Uma's disappearance. My body instinctively bent over, my hands wrapping over my knees as I panted for breath. The air was stale, and unpleasant- if I had the choice, I wouldn't breathe on the isle. The air left a mouldy taste in your mouth. As I took deep inhales and prompt exhales, I could hear the rustle of fabric beside me and a pressure being applied to my back- "surprised ye' actually came with 'is, (Y/N)" Harry's accent rang from above me and mentally I could paint an image of how he looked; he'd probably be leaning on one elbow against my back, inspecting his inherited hook as he smirked at my position. Shrugging my shoulders, I wiggled out from beneath him and adjusted my hat from slipping away- Harry faltered, almost falling to the ground before rolling his shoulders back and adopting his apparently usually confident stance. I let out a sigh, "well... we've been close childhood friends, and it's been years since I've last seen you; I wanted answers really" my reply was honest as I brushed myself down. The brunette hummed, rolling his eyes, "I think ye' just like me- that's why you stayed behind" he was being flirty; I wasn't exactly shocked. Harry was infamous for his flirtatious acts with women on the isle. My own eyes rolled, before I teased him, "you wish, Hook; I'm not like the other girls" I smirked toward the pirate.

We began walking down the bay, toward my mother's rundown abode, talking as if we'd never been apart. Harry feigned innocence, placing a fingerless black gloved hand to his chest, "other girls? (Y/N), ye' surprise me- what other girls are ye' on about?" He raised his voice, acting like he didn't even know what a girl was. I gave a short burst of laughter, "don't play dumb with me, Harry: You know you have a reputation here for being a shameless womanizer. There was Uma, everyone thought you and her had a strong bond, some girls who hung around Ursula's fish shop, then when we were younger you had an odd little fling with Maleficent's daughter--" the pirate glanced sideways at me at the mention of Mal. Something he wanted to forget, maybe? I continued none the less, "-- then when we were really, really young; you liked little Penny" I smiled, knowing I'd brought up an intense topic between us. My little 'adopted' sister, Penny.

I say 'adopted'; Penny had been kidnapped from an orphanage by my mother. My mother, Madame Medusa (I was never allowed to call her my mother- she was ashamed of me and didn't want anyone to know of our blood relations), had an unhealthy obsession with a large diamond hidden in an underground cave. She would use me to attempt to retrieve the 'Devil's eye diamond' by lowering me underground by a thin rope; I was small, and could fit through the curves of the cave. But the cave would flood in an instant- it was only accessible during specific times of the day and year. After several years of failing to retrieve the diamond; she had the revelation that it may work better if she had two kids go in to retrieve the jewel. That way, if one got stuck getting the diamond, the other could still take it back to her. This led to Penny being stolen. The blonde girl hated it just as much as me. Penny was 3 years younger than me at that point- she was a seven year old obsessed with her teddy bear and dreams of being adopted. Her hopes were practically obliterated as soon as she was brought to the house. She tried to escape several times, but Madame Medusa's pet Alligators would always bring her back. There was one ray of hope left for the blonde girl.

Harry Hook was just as obnoxious as a child as he was now. When he was younger, Harry had wild brown hair that spiked up everywhere and the biggest blue eyes anyone had ever seen. He idolized his father- who was always away ' on business' apparently. The young Hook child would be left alone on the isle, to just explore as he pleased; of course, this led to him finding the Devil's Bayou. At the time, I'd been sitting outside, watching the mice of the Bayou run around trying to find a scrap of food. You could imagine my surprise when a small bright faced boy appeared from behind a thick water weed and greeted me with a boisterous, loud, "hiya". Young (Y/N) jumped and fell back into the muddy waters after being shocked by the Scottish boy; at first he laughed, but he eventually came forward and helped her up. Once I'd wiped the water from my eyes, I took notice of a familiar navy pinafore sliding out of the house window; "Penny!" I hissed, bypassing the pirate boy to interrogate my technical sister. The blonde flinched when she finally got through the window and landed in front of me, "...hi (Y/N)" she greeted, with a guilty tone. My eyes flickered the surroundings, checking Madame Medusa's alligators weren't around to hear us- "Penny, you know we'll get in trouble if you're caught trying to escape again" before the blonde could reply, Harry pushed himself into the conversation. He held out a deformed wooden Hook, "hi, I'm Harry" he introduced himself- specifically to Penny. That was the first time Penny had smiled at anything since she got to the Devil's Bayou.

The situation continued from there. Harry would come and find us at the Bayou almost daily- he would always come bounding up through the waters, crying out for Penny and I. Penny would look forward to the next morning, when I'd help her sneak out so we could play with Captain Hook's son; the two got along like a house on fire. One day when Madame Medusa had journeyed to the opposite side of the isle, the three of us snuck into the town and caused utter chaos. A trio of children went down the streets, pulling food away from stalls and dragging fabrics through the mud covered cobblestone; laughing heartily as they did so. They were away from neglectful villains labelled as their parents, they were with one another as friends and they were having fun. Penny felt a tinge of guilt afterwards, but at the time she had never enjoyed herself as much as that. When we trudged back home, Penny was incredibly tired- she weakly waved goodbye, yawning as she went inside. Meanwhile, Harry excitedly waved back at her, wishing her a goodnight and smiling like an idiot. Once the blonde had disappeared from view, I looked at Harry, and without thinking, blurted out, "you really like her, don't you?". Surprisingly, the younger Harry turned flustered; the tips of his ears turning a deep red and his eyes had widened. The brunette began  _stumbling_ over his words, "w-well she's fun, ye' know?". It's always been fun to tease Harry about that moment.

Harry just hummed, sounding only half annoyed, when I recounted our past with Penny. "She got taken off the isle, didn't she?" The brunette questioned, making me nod; "yeah, she got adopted back in Auradon- she was taken there when Madame Medusa died" I sighed as a reply. All she ever wanted was to have a real family- and that's what she got. A second chance. Harry titled his head toward me, "do ye' ever miss her?" He asked, sounding sarcastic despite the question being quite serious. I took a deep breath, shrugging my shoulders, my reply avoided the question so I could keep my mind away from dreams of Auradon: "she has nothing to do with me". Opposite me, the pirate seemed reluctant to accept my answer- you could tell by his stare that lasted several minutes. "Do ye' think she would recognise us if we found her again? Penny a' mean" he specified, earning a low hum from me, "well... you're the one who stopped us going to Auradon, so we'll never know, will we?" 

**Author's Note:**

> It's crappy right now, I know. Hopefully, it'll get better.


End file.
